I loath you so how can I love you?
by Life's-A-Long-Story
Summary: Bella and Edward grow up together but never seeing eye-to-eye. They hate each other but they always run to each other when they need help. Edward is player. Bella is sweet girl and all the boys want her but why is Edward so jelouse? R&r please
1. Chapter 1

**I loath you but I love you**

_**~Flashback ExB 7 years old~**_

_I was waling in to Alice's room when I felt a splash of freezing cold water over my head. I knew who it was off straight away. "EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!!" I screamed. I ran up the stairs falling a couplke of times to Edward bedroom. I opened his door and then slammed it behind me._

"What. Is. Your. Problem!?!" I asked through a clench jaw. He turned around and looked at me with his Green emerled eyes. His Brownze hair sticking out at ever angle. OH how I Hate him. 

_He started to chuckle and came up to me and whisperd. "I think your the one with the problem your a bit wet" He went to his desk and pulled a tissue out of his tissue box and said "Here" He saidn with his stupid crooked grin. _

_"Edward I HATE you!" I spat and ran out the room. _

_**~End~**_

_**~Flashback 9 years old~ **_

_The Cullen's asked me over for dinner and we were all in our own conversations when food splattered all over me. I look over the table to see everyone but Edward in shock and looking at Edward but then went on eating - You see this was normal for us- but Edward just. Kept. Laughing! "OH Edward How I hate you!" I said and ran home. _

_**~End~**_

_**~Falshback 14 years old!~  
**__"Oh how I hate you Edward!"  
_

_**~End~**_

_**Flashback 15 years old!~  
**_

_"You don't know how much I hate you! Edward!"  
_

_**~End~**_

_**~Flashback 16 years old~  
**_

_"Edward if I had a gun I would shoot your stupid shiny car!" I screamed over to him "Oh and did I mention I HATE YOU?" _

_**~End~**_

So yer I hate Edward Cullen but the one thing that I hate the most about him is that he everywhere I go! I mean he lives right next to me! He hangs around with my friends, -even though there his friends too but shush- he goes to the same school, he picked the bedroom opposite mine so that are windows were facing and very close. Ooo I hated that boy! Plus he player and I hate players -even thought I've only met one and thats him but shush- because they just use and abuse.

"Hey Bella!" Edward called from his window. I was in my room sitting on my windowsill, reading a book. I ignored him because I was really missing my mum today so I didn't want to fight. I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"Oh Isabella are you ok? He said with concern. "Backoff Cullen! I don't want to talk to you!" I spat and closed my window, shut the curtains and Fell into my bed. I heard Edward call my name, a couple more times but I blocked them and started to fall asleep._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey everyone, I know I haven't added out to this story since the first chapter. So for that am sorry.  
I want to say thanks to the people who have reviewed, added this as their favourite story, added me as a favourite author, author alert or story alert because with out them I wouldn't attempt to update this story. SO THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU and THANK YOU!! **

When I woke up the next morning, I woke to a similar pair of emerald eyes –not that I stare at them but I see them everyday- I jumped off my bed in shock and fell because something tugged on my legs. Edward fortunately caught me; unfortunately this was a chance to group me like he normally tried to. Edward didn't do it because he liked me in that way he did it because he knew it annoyed the hell out of me.

"Hey" He said in his annoying velvet player voice. That's when I realised his hand was on my boob. "One Edward thank you for catching me, two don't ever touch me with my permission okay?"

"I promise but if I do get you permission…" He trailed probable thinking of sex, knowing him.

"Well lucky for me, I'm not like most girls, so I don't think I was born with the 'I love Edward Cullen' Gene, that 99% of the girl's of our school have. So I wouldn't be holding my breath, but please do but you would be holding it for –um I don't- all my life.

"Well, we will se about that! Anyway, I wanted to see if you were…okay? Yesterday you were crying and…" Sometimes –okay you will never catch me saying anything like this ever again- Edward was the best person to talk to because I always forgot about my problems.

"Edward, I'm fine…thanking you…" I started to feel awkward, that we were being nice to each other and I think he was too.

"Well, how did you get in here anyways?" I asked wondering if he climbed the tree that was in the middle of our window. It had its advantages like when Edward did something I didn't want to see I would angel myself so that his whole window was cover with this tree. The tree had loads of branches on of them lead to my room, another to Edward's and then one to Edward roof. Sometimes when Edward was sleeping, I would climb on his roof and just think about things, it was like my get away.

"Well, I did try to come through the front door but, your father seems to think I hate you!" I gave me a look that means 'I don't know what he is talking about!'  
"Anyway, you look sexy when you sleep." And the Edward I know is back to normal.

"Yes, well you can get out now." I said with a simple smile, as I itched my nose and folded my arms.

He stepped a step closer to me and said breathlessly "What if I don't want to?" "What, if I want us to have some…sexy sleep?" Taking another step closer.

He was defiantly back, he does all the time. I just stared at him and then he put his hand on my bum, my eyes widen as he did this. I wanted to hurt somehow I had it with him playing with me, and I knew I would always hate, so I wanted to hurt.

So I moved closer to him, with seductive smile and then said "Well, I know how to put you to sleep…" I trailed off, trying to sound seductive.

"I…b-bet…y-you, Erm…Erm would" He stuttered and made me realise I really could sound seductive. I moved closer to him and purred into ear and then brought my knee back and force it into his crotch, with as much force as I could.

I doubled over onto the ground and groaned in pain. "Edward, let me tell you something, I will never want _sexy sleep time_ with you. I don't go for Jerk! Oh and I hate you, so don't sleaze all over me! Jerk!" and with that I walked out my bedroom to the kitchen.

"Hey, dad, Bye dad!" I said grabbing my bag and running over to my truck and went off to school.

At school I was invisible to everyone accept Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie. Emmett was my brother and Rosalie was his girlfriend of a year. Alice was Edward sister and she was seeing –Rosalie twin brother- jasper of six months.  
So it came a shock when I was tapped on the shoulder by the none other than Jacob black.

Jacob black had short by shaggy brown hair. With brown eyes and big muscles –not as big as Edwards- and in turn he was a beautiful – yet again not as beautiful as Edward- guy.

"Hey, Isabella" He said holding his hand out for me to shake. "I'm Jacob Black"

"Hey, and its just Bella"

"Would you do me a huge favour?" He asked with a pleading look. "Well Mr Black depends on what that favour is" I said, I didn't even realise I was flirting with him.

He wiggled his eyebrows up and down and said "Well, any kind of favour you want" I laughed and playful hit him in the arm.

E.P.O.V

I made my way to my locker what happen to be right next to Bella's. I heard Emmett shout out for me and I stopped for him to catch up to me.

"Do you know where Jacob Black is?" He asked sounding very mad, so mad that I though he was going to rip my head off.

"No, why?" I asked I knew this had something to do with Rosalie or Bella because Emmett never got this worked up unless it didn't have something to do with them.

"Jacob is going to try and ask Bella out!" I felt a pang of, well actually I didn't know what this feeling was.

It's time you knew, I loved Isabella Swan, but she hated me more than anyone in her world. I tried to be nice to her but sometimes it didn't get me anywhere and she would just ignore me. The only way I would get emotion out of her was to tease her, to make her hate me even more but that wasn't what I wanted. I wanted her to love me to.

Bella wasn't like any other girl, she didn't fall head over heals in love with me.  
She was always on my mind. I knew everything about her and everything I knew I loved and craved for her to know to that I didn't hate her.

I tried to play it cool, but I knew Emmett knew I liked Bella but he thought I just wanted to play her. "And, why you care she a big girl, she can take care of her self."

"No, she can't she's my little sister and she will never be able to defend her self from the claws of Jacob Black!" He hissed. "He has a bet that he can bed her in a week!" I felt anger pulse through my veins and felt like punching the wall but I kept walking to my locker. It was 9:30 Bella was always at her locker by 9:25. Not that I stalk her.

We turned the corner to my locker and there she was. Laughing, flirting and now here's me dying inside. All I wanted to do was rip his head of his shoulder and burn it. He right hand touched her bum but, she didn't seem to mind. Why him, why it?!

I was about to take his right arm off his shoulder when I heard. "OI, JERK! GET OFF MY SISTER!" Emmett running over to where they were and pushing Jacob off his sister. "IF I SEE YOU ANYWHERE NEAR HER EVER AGAIN I'LL rip your head into little pieces and then dance around them as they BURN!!!" I went over and pulled Bella out of the hallway and then stor,med off.

That night I herd Emmett and Bella shouting things like "Your not allowed to date!" That was from Emmett. "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHO TO DATE! YOUR NOT MY FATHER" **(A/N OH YES I AM! Sorry just ignore me. That just reminded me of an episode of Eastender between Kat and he daughter Zoë, but Zoë had grown up to believe Kat was her sister. Yeh so just ignore me am just a bit random!)  
**Then I heard heavy foot steps –Emmett- then a slam of the door opposite me. I jumped on the tree and climbed onto my roof. I waited for her to come and she did.

"Oh, sorry" She said. She looked at my jeans and smiled. I thought maybe she was laughing at them because they were worn out with holes in them but her smile was more like a realisation.

I chuckled "It's okay, come sit!" I patted to the space next to me. She looked like she was debating if she should and then she did as I said. After five minutes –that seemed like forever- I had to break the silence. "You know, you should stay away from Jerks like Jacob black!" I spat his name. Bella looked at her feet and then her head bobbed up to look at me in the eyes. "I mean he's not even you taste. Remember 'you don't go for Jerks'" I Quoted from her little rant earlier today.

"You don't know anything about me, so how would you what my taste is?" Did she not know that I stalked her? Was she that thick, that she couldn't tell I liked her?

"Believe me I know too much about you? More than you know!" I admitted but then physically slapped my self for my outburst of truth.

"No. You. Don't. Prove it!"

Fine maybe she'll wake and realise that I love her. "Okay, I know your favourite colours are green, brown and blue and I know they all have meaning to them but you just won't say. I know you cry sometime because you miss your mum. I know you can play the guitar. I know that you have a voice of an angel. I know you sleep with a teddy bear that grandpa gave you and I know that you hate me!" Okay once I said it out loud I knew I sounded like a stalker. I looked over to her and her eyes were closed and her mouth partly open.

I started to lean down to kiss her, I leaned down as fast as I could but somehow it took forever until….

**A/N Sorry for my randomness lol, Review and I will update more often!!!  
I love you all thank you! Might update tomorrow night of I get enough reviews, shall we try for 15? Yeh let try it!**

P.s sorry if there is grammar or spelling mistakes, its just that I don't have Microsoft word, so am using this phooey wordpad thing!

**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Hey Fan Fiction lovers, sorry I didn't update when I said I did but I have been extremely ill and if it wasn't for my friend kiki the I don't think I would end updating till I get better. So don't thank me for this chapter thank her.**

I want to do something to thank her so, when you review could you possible say thank you to her? Thank you all and hope enjoy this!

P.s Nothing really happens in this chapter but I just need to lay some ground down kay?

  
_I started to lean down to kiss her, I leaned down as fast as I could but somehow it took forever until…_

There was a sting across my face. My eyes grew wide "What hell was that for!"  
"Just because you know a couple of a thing about me doesn't mean you can make MOVE on me! Jerk!" Why couldn't she just see I loved her? Why couldn't she just let me be nice to her.

She started to climb down the tree and the her head snapped up at me chuckling. "You think this is funny!" Her head creased up in anger.

"No, it's just for once you haven't said you hated me"

"Well Edward I'm not going to say I hate you am going to say I LOATH you!" and with that she was gone.

I closed my eyes and held the bridge my nose and took deep breath in. "Dude, you seriously need to stop hitting on my sister!" first there was just a voice but then I saw his head.

"Oh" Was all I could say when I saw Emmett's head.

"Yeh, oh, but seriously if you hit on my sister one more time and make her upset. I will personally rip you to shreds!"

I didn't say anything because I didn't want to fight with him; I just wanted to be by myself to think. and then he was gone, just like his sister.

All I want is for Bella to like me, even if she doesn't love me back –well I know she doesn't- I still want her to like me. I don't want her to hate me anymore. We could be friends, or I could make her realise she likes me back.

B.P.O.V

"Well, who's more important? You're real daughter or you're new husbands daughter!" I've been talking to my mum ever since I left Edward at 6'clock and it was now 9 at night.

She was telling me I couldn't see her next week because Phil's daughter Lauren and my mum were going for a shopping week. This wasn't the first time she blown me off for Lauren. The last time I saw her was a year ago and I meant to go over there every other week.

"I can't choose!" She said with a sweet voice. "There shouldn't have to be a chose mum! I'm your daughter, I'm the one you gave birth to and I'm the one that bunked off school so I could look after you when you were ill! I'm the one who's your blood!" I hissed. My mother used to have cancer when I was ten and I used to bunk off school to help her because dad couldn't because he was always at work bringing food on the table.

"You give birth to me, not her!"

"No, I gave birth to both of you!" She screamed. "I mean…" She tried to resolve what she just said but I already cut her off.

"No mum, you didn't that would mean you had an aff- Does dad know?" I said as it all clicked into place why she was always mystery going on vacations.

"Yes, that why we spilt" She had a sad tone on but I could tell it was fake. "And Emmett, does he know?"

"Yes" She mumbled.. "So I'm the last to know again, like I was the last to know you were ill, you were leaving." I could feel the tears welling up in my throat. I could almost hear Lauren saying "She's my mummy too" In a sickly sweet voice, that just made me want to vomit.

Then all of a sudden it wasn't the sadness tears that was welling up in my throat it was Anger tears. "Well, do you know what? You can stick being my mother up that fucking cow Laurens arse! Along with ever talking to me ever again!"

"Isabella Marie swan, don't you ever take like that about you're sister!" She hissed.

"SHE NOT MY SISTER!" I screamed and slammed the phone down.

"Hey s-" Emmett walked into my room, probable to see if I was alright but I cut him off at chucking my shoes of his head. "Bells –ouch- what did –ouch- I do –ouch- this time –OUCH!-"

"Erm…I don't know…something like not telling me we had a devil mother and erm a sister!?" I screamed still chucking books at him.

I folded his arms and put his index finger on his chin. "Oh, that!" at had no shoes left to chuck at him, all that was left was my candle's.

"Ouch, Bella there still hot!" Emmett said trying to dodge him and then one hit him the head and he stood frozen for awhile. "I should of told you" Emmett said "But, dad didn't want your perfect mother to get a bad reputation with you because you though of highly." And with that came over and give me a hug, but I didn't hug him back. All I said was "Would you just leave?"

E.P.O.V

It's been three months since I tried to kiss Bella and somehow –Well, not somehow I know how I did it- I made her hate me even more. She pulled a trick on me, to get back for kissing her. She filled my locker with paint and when I opened my locker I was pink. All I though was _I was going to get her back!_ And that what I did and in them three months we played tricks on each other every week. There were things like paint, feathers and glue, bread, smelly cheese, socks, a torch, beans, and some girl clothes. It was a pretty three month's for our school.

Oh did I mention I have two girlfriends now? One of them is called Lauren, she not from here though she's from Jacksonville. I didn't actually like her, she was like the typical air headed girl she was always like "OMG", "And like", "EW!", "Do you know what like five plus like three is?" and "OMG I haven't been to the mall in the last like I don't know' couple of hours!" she's also really clingy.  
The other is exactly the same she's called Jessica, Jessica goes to our school and is air head. I was planning on dumping them because these other two girls ask me out for some midnight fun in their room, and they were twins.

I still loved Bella but obviously she didn't like me back. So I gotten advice from Alice and Alice said that I should move on and eventually Bella will see what she missing. Yeh right Alice. I didn't deserve Bella; she was too good for me. I mean I am dating two people at once but –I know this isn't a good enough excuse- it takes up my time.

I'm sitting on my bed just think of her, when I hear the most beautiful voice ever. It was coming from above me. I knew it was Bella, she would always make up her own song and sing on the roof. But this song was different, it was more truthful, I don't know how but it was. It sounded like she wasn't making it up like she meant it, like it was happening to her.

_Where's my will  
Can I find a way  
The earth is wild  
And I can't sit still_

I started to climb up the tree and popped my head up to see her, She was playing the guitar, with her eyes closed and shaking her head to the beat.

_A familiar sound  
A familiar voice  
Makes it so hard to make a choice  
I don't know if I should stay  
_  
That's what mine and her realistionship always felt for me because I want to stay with her always and tell her, but she would always speak and in her voice I could tell she hated me.  
_  
A thousand stars  
You will have my word  
I'm bright enough to fill these cracks_

A familiar place  
A familiar voice  
Makes it so hard to make a choice  
I don't know if I should stay

I ran to you like water  
I threw my body in  
And I'll stand up on the ocean  
Just to show you that I'm strong  
Strong  
But what if I am wrong

A familiar look  
A familiar smile  
Makes it so hard to make a choice  
I don't know if I should stay...  
Mmmmm...  
Away

"I hate this!" I screamed in my head. "Eh, You don't like it? Am sorry Edward I should go!" Okay then maybe it didn't say it in my head.

I laughed "No, I love it! It's I don't like it how we can't be friends" She laughed half-heartedly.

"Edward, if you want to be friends, I'm happy to be!" She gave me a simple smile and my stopped _She mustn't hate me_.

"I would like that, nearly just as much as I liked that song!" I gave her smile. "But its different to your other songs…" Oopps, now I sound like a stalker.

She looked at me with a confused look on her face. She looked adorable when she did it. "Yeh, well something inspired me." Then she blushed the deepest colour of red.  
"So, do you want to sing me another song?" Her eyes went wide when I asked this question.

"Or maybe not" I said embarrassed. "Erm, no it's just that I haven't even…well played in front anyone before. I'm not that good either. If play for you I'll get sick and faint or trip and fall.

"Bella, you play every night?" I asked and she nodded. "Well, I knew that because I listen to you all the time when sing."

"How I play for you tomorrow?" I nodded even though I wanted to listen again. "That song did you really like it?"

"Yeh…" She grinned. "Well, I haven't finished it yet…I would like to do it on piano."

"Oh, you would like to do IT on the piano?" She nodded and then she realised what I meant by IT. Her mouth opened wide. "Edward, you that's not what I meant!" She slapped me playfully in the chest and it self me thrills up my spine for some reason.

"I'll help!" She glared at me. "No, seriously I mean I'll help with piano...I mean with the song!" I basically shouted.

"So, what kind of music do you like?" She asked changing the subject, thankfully. After I answered her question, we went into a big debate on who was better the Red Jumpsuit apparatus or the second hand serenade. Personally I don't know how I could choose but Bella and I, got on the most when we were fighting. I know that sounds mental but its true.  
Well, we were getting along until at the end the night she went in a huff because I asked an inappropriate question, like "Do, now that were friends, can we be friends with benefits?" But its not my fault I can't help it!

So here I lie on my bed thinking about tonight. I walked over to my window and looked into her room her curtains were drawn but her window was open, like always. I could tell she wasn't asleep, she would probable be reading like always. "Night Bella, LOVE YOU!" I screamed over to her. "SHOVE OFF CULLEN!" That the response I got.

**A/N – Hey kiddies hoped you enjoyed this. Review please and thank kiki! She a wonderful friend, she told me I couldn't let you down! R&R plz love from me!**

**  
**


End file.
